<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Organization by oldyeller1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449912">Organization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1'>oldyeller1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave Police J-Decker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deckerd realizes that having two very different boyfriends is hard. There's a pecking order to their sleeping arrangement. slash, duke, deckerd, and gunmax. but fluff uvu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deckerd/Duke/Gunmax (Brave Police J-Decker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Organization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being polyamorous was challenging, especially for a two year old, two story mech. It's not like Deckerd had much mentoring in the ways of romance either, his role model being a child. If there was anything certain about this entire relationship he had going, it was that the sleeping arrangement couldn't change.</p>
<p>Deckerd needed to be in the center. There were a few reasons for this, one being that he had missed out on some of their time together. Duke and Gunmax had, after all, started their advances on him almost as a sort of team. They were more or less together previously. The second reasoning, at least in Deckerd's mind, is that they were keeping him there so he wouldn't run off to the boss in the middle of the night. And the third, most basic reason for Deckerd sleeping between them was so that neither Duke nor Gunmax would start to bicker over something if one happened to wake the other.</p>
<p>Gunmax tended to move in his recharge. He didn't appreciate cuddling, or being held, or anything of that sort, and so Duke was usually kicked or punched off of him. Gunmax was, however, much more tolerant of Deckerd cuddling up to him. This was most likely because Deckerd would almost pull a very Yuuta looking face if Gunmax struggled. So he green mech recharged held against Deckerd, loosely though still close. Deckerd's helm almost always ended up under Gunmax's chin.</p>
<p>Duke slept behind Deckerd, arms wrapped around the patrol car's waist. Sometimes Gunmax and he would have a small kicking fight over whose foot got to rest between Deckerds, but the blue mech would end that with a stern, tired glance. Nuzzling into the back of Deckerd's neck, Duke was a sound sleeper, systems humming softly. For all the silly arguments he and Gunmax got into, he didn't bother shrugging the biker's servo off when it rest on the white plating of his arm.</p>
<p>They were all a handful in their own little way. Gunmax, with his reluctance to be close, Duke with his almost dependence on it, and Deckerd, in the middle, surrounded by something he did not wholly understand but that he wouldn't exchange for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>